Winter Solstice
by LauraRasmussen
Summary: Hannah and Thierry attend the Winter Solstice Ball...but slight drama unfolds.


Oh, how fun oneshots are to write. (: All I can say is, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU x-blackmeadow-x for the help! You are absotively posolutely amazing, and your writing is EXQUISITE. And yes, I did wavy-Euro sexy just for you. ;D

**Winter Solstice**

Hannah smiled at the girl in the mirror. She was exquisitely beautiful, especially on this night. It was the Winter Solstice Ball, and she was clothed in gorgeous silk to celebrate the event.

A golden dress landed in tufts at her feet, swirling around her like a burst of wind. The dress was a beautiful golden yellow, resembling the winter sun hanging high and bright in the blue skies. It wasn't too ostentatious, just enough to be special and exotic. Clear sequins cast rainbows around the room, arranged in an intricate beading pattern throughout the bodice of the dress. The dress swayed with every move made, never having a bad angle. It was the most beautiful thing Hannah had ever seen, and she was proud to wear it.

Hannah herself looked amazing. Her blonde hair was pin straight, slightly ruffled; giving the illusion that wind had blown through it. Her cheeks held the slightest rose coloured blush. He eyes were smoky grey, sexy and illusive as well as intelligent and tender all at once.

Overall, Hannah looked as if she were the first rays of light shining through the black night. She was Morning, symbolizing that a new day always comes, no matter how horrible the previous may have been. A new beginning.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The Solstice was extremely important to witches, and Hannah herself was an old soul. She had come and gone through the years, acquiring knowledge and wisdom. And now she had her soulmate.

Thierry was always there for her, whether he was physically or mentally present. He could calm Hannah in the worst of times; could comfort her no matter what had happened.

But he also had to work. And it frustrated Hannah. It sometimes seemed he was not there when she needed him most. She knew he was working for not the benefit of himself, but for the entire world, but it still seemed unfair.

And that was why this night was even more special. He had promised: no work. The whole night was reserved for being with Hannah.

The thought of this made her smile. Soon, they would be together for an entire evening.

A knock on a nearby door to the room she was in made Hannah jump. "Come in!" she called.

Jez Redfern was the one to enter, clothed entirely in black. She followed Hannah's glance to her outfit. "Morgead and I are running security tonight. Dancing isn't really…our thing. But you look great. You can go ahead and go to the ballroom. Thierry's already down there."

"Thank you, Jez. Have fun tonight!"

"Oh, I will. I get to carry a pistol. HELL YEAH! It's no rocket launcher, but you know. Have fun!"

Jez left, leaving Hannah to herself. "Goddess help us all if Jez and Morgead are in charge," she whispered to herself, and then smiled. They wouldn't mess around on the job, not tonight. Too much was at risk, including the allegiance of certain witches to Circle Daybreak… Hannah felt her eyes grow wide at the last thought.

Witches…allegiance…the entire ball was a setup! If everything went well, then the witches would join Thierry's organization. Hannah felt anger rush throughout her body. She stormed off, in search of Thierry.

Hannah entered the ballroom of the mansion, and stopped to glance around. Chandeliers with candles hung high overhead, casting beautiful rays of golden light almost the colour of Hannah's dress around the room. Women in beautiful gowns and men in expensive suits filled the room, chatting nonchalantly. A large dessert table had been set up at one side of the room, providing every kind of sweet imaginable. In one corner, a small orchestra sat, playing live music.

Searching for Thierry, Hannah walked around the room, looking everywhere possible. Finally, she heard a soft whisper in her ear.

"Looking for someone?"

She whirled around, and looked up into the dark eyes of Thierry Descouedres. "Yes, and I believe I've found him. Now, we need to talk." Grabbing his forearm, Hannah led Thierry out of the ballroom and into the back gardens of the mansion.

Beautiful velvet roses shone in the white moonlight, casting shadows everywhere. Hannah looked at them angrily, searching for something to say.

Thierry, however, put his hand under her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him. "You're angry. Why?" he asked softly.

"This entire ball…it's for work. To get people - witches -to side with you. You _promised_. No work." Hannah looked away once more, after Thierry's hand dropped away from her chin.

He turned away from her, putting his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a traditional tuxedo, black with a white shirt underneath.

"Yes, it is for work." He spoke clearly, not trying to be evasive in the least. "This is the safest place to hold the Solstice Ball. By agreeing to hold it here, the witches agreed to side with Circle Daybreak. But that's it. I don't have to do anything. No talking to them- unless I want to be a good host -so, no talking about business. I should have told you. I should have known you would eventually figure it out."

Hannah looked at him then. His hair was slightly waved; European looking. It was blonde like hers, but very light. His pensive expression was back on his face, meaning he was disappointed in himself. He fit the role of the leader; he was taller than the other guys in Circle Daybreak, and he was the strongest. He was also the first made vampire. He had been through the most pain and suffering of them all, losing Hannah time and time again.

"Hey," Hannah said, walking over to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "It's fine. Not everything is flowers and rainbows, you know. Just…tell me next time, kay?"

Thierry looked down into her eyes, smiling slightly. "And that is why I love you…you put others before yourself."

They stood there, embracing each other, listening to the music and sounds of people talking. No matter how horrible things were, they could always make it through, for that is the power of the soulmate principle.


End file.
